ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sentinel Short Skits - Day in the Life of The Sol Keepers
This story is about the daily life of the Sol Keepers. This story also contains a short story of someone important to Project D. Characters *Jugras Jagura *Alien Metron Darude *Alien Nackle Nate *Someone Important to Project D (Name not revealed yet) Very Early in the Morning (4.30 am to be exact) At 4.30 am, Alien Metron Darude woke up and turned off his alarm clock. The other members are still asleep with Darude going back to his bed afterwards. On the surface world, a woman in white looks at the sky… Day Three hours later, the Sol Keepers finally wakes up and the first thing that they do was to grab their cup of coffee and browse the internet. Darude is addicted to the website TVTropes as well as Wikipedia, and he once spent an entire day reading the pages of Wikipedia. Nate immedietly opens Crunchyroll in hopes of watching the newest episode of Ultraman Orb. Jugrus instead reads the Ultra wiki and Ultra-Fan wiki as one of their named editors. Meanwhile, the mysterious woman sits on a café while drinking coffee and eating a pudding. Afternoon On the afternoon, the Sol Keepers usually goes shopping or play poker. However, a fire closed their favourite mall for 3 months, so they decided to play poker. Nate: Remember, no cheating, no magic tricks, and no sightseeing. Darude: Who wouldn’t follow the rules Nate? Jagura: Only fools cheat during dire circumstances. I’m not one of them. Nate: You have a point. Jagura: Darude, show your cards first. Darude: Alright then, here goes nothing. Darude shows his cards, revealing Red King, Gomora, Antlar, Telesdon, and Magular. Darude: That was close… all of them are Earth! Nate: Impossible *shows his cards* (Kemur Man, Alien Baltan, Alien Ghos, Alien Hipporito, and Bemstar. Nate: 4 of a kind, all aliens. I can’t win this round... Jagura: He won… Jagura shows his cards: (Beast the One, Gomora II, Kingsaurus III, Alien Igaru, Five King) Jagura: Straight flush, still lost. Darude then shuffles the cards and passes them to the other members. Darude: I’ll go first. (Darude shows Bemstar, Birdon, Neronga, Magular, and Syazac) Jagura: You could have done better. (Shows King Joe, King Gesura, Queen Mezard, Queen Tortoise, and Zetton) Nate then laughs, confusing his friends Nate: This round is mine! (King Goldras, King Silvergon, King Pandon, King Joe, and Black King) The room went silence until Darude speaks Darude: Alright, let’s do it again. The cards are shuffled once more and each member has 5 cards. Nate: I think I win! (Shows Ragon, Gubila, Eleking, Samekujira, and Hoe) Four of a kind, water element, haha! Jagura: Hold on right there. Jagura smiles and slowly puts his cards on the table Jagura: Ace Killer, Jumborg Ace, Ace Robot, Ultrawoman Ace, Ultraman Ace. Five Aces in my hand. Darude: No way! Nate: Should have known better… At the middle of a city, the mysterious lady reads a book titled ‘Green Blur’. It became clear that she’s waiting for someone. Evening At 6 pm, the Sol Keepers went to a ramen shop they really enjoy. The owners are aware of the fact that the three members are aliens yet they never told the SSP or the EDL about it. The three aliens then sat on the chairs and ordered their chosen food. At the same time, the SSP appeared and sat beside them, unaware that they are aliens. After finishing their meal quickly, they went back to their ship unseen. Continuing to the mysterious woman, the lady brought herself some flowers. She stays near a mart, waiting for somebody to appear. Night The Sol Keepers returned to their ship unseen. After having a quick change, the three aliens went to sleep, waiting to repeat their entire routine over and over again. After hours of waiting, the woman in white finally meets someone. This ‘someone’ turns out to be a man and after a bit of a chat, she gave him the flowers. It’s up to you to guess who the man was. Somewhere Beyond the sea, a cruise ship was sinking with many of the passengers falling into the sea. A man who is alone on a life boat, then saw a creature raising its head before diving back to the depths of the ocean. Category:Sentinel Short Skits Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Project D